


The Way You Shine

by angelaofthelord



Series: After The Storm [7]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, I may have cried a little when writing this, M/M, Songfic, boys crying, it's so soppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaofthelord/pseuds/angelaofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras comes home to a surprise, something he never would have expected.</p>
<p>There are too many candles to count (surely that's some kind of safety hazard) and Grantiare sings.</p>
<p>Set three years after "After the Storm"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Shine

**Author's Note:**

> This is set about three years after "After the Storm" and Enjolras and Grantaire have been together almost three years and are now living together.
> 
> I'm dedicating this drabble to my lovely friend Toni.

Enjolras, to put it mildly, was stressed. The workload in his internship was getting more and more gruelling and it was taking its toll. He had always been a hard worker, putting too much pressure on himself – pressure that no one other than him would have been able to take, but even he was reaching his limit. Between work, keeping up with his friends, and their activism projects and Grantaire, he barely had time to eat.

So when he climbed the stairs (the lift was _still_ broke) to his and Grantaire’s apartment he wasn’t in the best of moods.

He pushed open the ratty door, after finding it unlocked, and faltered. Enjolras actually felt his jaw drop and if his mind wasn’t elsewhere occupied he would have smirked at what a cliché he was. The sight before him was beautiful, stunning and confusing.

Every solid surface – that wasn’t an immediate fire hazard – was covered in candles. They were all   different shapes, sizes and colours and if he wasn’t mistaken then some of them were even scented. Jehan had had his hand in this he could tell. The only light in the room was from the candles so it bathed the room in a soft golden glow.

Enjolras didn’t even notice but all of his stresses melt away as he entered the room, the gentle scent of vanilla washing over him. When he is fully in the room Grantaire unfolds himself from where he was hiding on the sofa, the dim room meant that he was momentarily distracted by the glow from the candles that he didn’t spot his boyfriend. And what a mistake that was.

Grantaire was wearing the elegant black suit he bought for graduation (and promptly shoved to the back of the wardrobe) and when he stood to his full height he looked tall and lean. The tailored suit hugged his slim frame perfectly showing off his broad shoulders, tapered waist and shapely legs. Enjolras unconsciously licked his lips.

He hadn’t even noticed that Grantaire was clinging to the neck of his battered old acoustic guitar until he cleared his throat and brought the guitar up to strum. It was then that Enjolras noticed how nervous he looked, his eyes were cast towards to floor and he hadn’t looked directly at him once, his hands were shaking slightly and he clung to his guitar.

Enjolras remained silent and waiting for whatever it was Grantaire was going to do. Grantaire cleared his throat and began to sing.

_“Some mornings I pray for evening,_

_For the day to be done._

_Some summer days I hide away_

_And pray for rain to come._

_It turns out hell will not be found_

_Within the fires below,_

_But in making do and muddling through_

_When you've nowhere else to go. “_

Grantaire looked at him then, for the first time and his eyes were shining and glistening with tears that looked as though they would fall at any moment.

_“But then I remember you,_

_And the way you shine like truth in all you do._

_And if you remembered me,_

_You could save me from the way I tend to be.”_

Enjolras’ tongue felt heavy and there was a lump forming in his throat as his own tears began to form. He had heard Grantaire sing before, but never like this – never with such pure and physical emotion. The air was thickening around them as Grantaire stepped forward, never pausing in his strumming as his elegant fingers danced across the strings producing the beautiful melancholy notes.

_“Some days I wake up dazed my dear,_

_And I don't know where I am._

_I've been running now so long I'm scared_

_I've forgotten how to stand._

_I stand alone in airport bars_

_And gather thoughts to think:_

_That if all I had was one long road_

_It could drive a man to drink.”_

Grantaire smirked at the last line, and Enjolras manages to choke out a small laugh through his tears – his voice sounding thick even to his own ears.

_“But then I remember you,_

_And the way you shine like truth in all you do._

_And if you remembered me,_

_You could save me from the way I tend to be.”_

Grantaire was standing right in front of him now and the words were practically whispered. Grantaire’s _eyes_ though. They were shining as he opening wept, the smile on his face was reflected back in his eyes as the crystal blue danced and reflected a thousand unseen lights.

_“Because I've said I love you so many times that the words kinda die in my mouth._

_And I meant it each time with each beautiful woman but somehow it never works out._

_You stood apart in my calloused heart, and you taught me and here's what I learned:_

_That love is about the changes you make and not just three small words.”_

He took a deep breath when he finished and placed the guitar down on the sofa. Immediately Grantaire dropped down on to one knee with grace that suggested practise he shouldn’t have. Enjolras gasped, actually honest to god _gasped_. His hand flew up and his covered his mouth.

“Enjolras, for as long as I’ve known you, you have been a shining light in my life. At first I thought you were too bright, so bright it hurt me, casting me further in shadow. But now, now I’m close to you and you’ve let me in I see you as so so much more. Enjolras you are my guiding light and my perfect star.”

“I could kneel here and list everything I love about you, but let’s be honest we don’t have all day and I want to have sex after this. You make me want to be a better person, something I never thought I could be before you. You are the reason I keep going, well you are the reason I _strive_ to keep going. I never want to leave you side Enjolras. If you are working towards a better world I will help you every step of the way even if it is only to see you smile once more.”

“I never thought I was more than half a person until you came with your light and showed be the rest of my soul I thought I’d burnt away a long time ago. I’m sitting here crying, spouting prose like a fool – stop laughing – but I’m an artist Enj, I’ve got to be dramatic.”

“Enjolras, will you marry me?” he asked the question softly, as if it is a fragile thing that will break if pushed too hard. He pulled a small box out of his pocket as he did and opened it to reveal a gleaming platinum band.

Enjolras didn’t hesitate as he dropped to his knees to join Grantaire on the floor. He gripped his face between his hands and pulled him into a slow kiss, his tongue teasing on the very edge of heated.

“Of course Grantaire, of course I’ll marry you.”

They were both openly crying but as Grantaire buried his face in his neck shyly Enjolras had never felt happier.

They sat there on the floor hugging for longer than he knew and his legs began to cramp. As he sighed and attempted to haul both of them up off the floor, Grantaire looked up at him with shining and a small smirk.

“Now, about that sex…”

**Author's Note:**

> The song Grantaire sings is The Way I Tend To Be by Frank Turner and you should seriously listen to everything he has ever wrote because he's perfection. (so many great e/r songs)
> 
> ma tumblr- courfprouvaire.tumblr.com  
> toni's tumblr - revolutionaryboyfriends.tumblr.com


End file.
